


Credit Where Credit is Due

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian does not mind, M/M, Mahanon is a curious bby who wants to explore, Pre-Halamshiral, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, library sex?!??!, more like semi-oublic rimming and blowjobs idk, poor books, really that's it there's literally no other reason for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue get’s me, your Grace.”</p><p>Mahanon is very, very curious about this simple statement and needs to know just how much credit Dorian's tongue has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit Where Credit is Due

**Author's Note:**

> “You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue get’s me, your Grace.” is one of Dorian's statements that has been on my mind since I first heard them in my play-through  
> tbh it gave me an easy way to write shameless porn hahaha
> 
> there is plot or something idk there's suppose to be and apologies for any mistakes, I'm sick so it's hard to write  
> enjoy uwu

Somehow that sentence alone, had sent several ideas reeling, leaving Mahanon to think over it for weeks. Thankfully the Revered Mother had also been subdued after a few specific questions and thusly lead Mahanon and Dorian into a tighter relationship. But he really, really needed to know just how much credit that Tevinter mage’s tongue had. That had lead him straight to the mage’s nook, late one evening. So late in fact, that even the rotunda and the rookery was empty, save the crows.

“Still here?” he asked, rounding the shelf to see Dorian sitting in his usual chair, reading something or another that might be important. The mage glanced up, then down, then looked up properly again, a smile splitting on his face.

“Amatus, what has brought you here?” he asked.

“You, it is kind of late,” Mahanon replied, snickering. Dorian blinked at him, then looked out of the window, almost grimacing.

“Ah, yes, I must have forgotten the time, forgive my tardiness, amatus,” he apologized, more in jest than anything, but stood up, bones popping as he warmed his stiff body. If Mahanon did this right, there would be something stiff left once he was done talking, but that thrill itself was something he really, really wanted.

“I’ve got a question,” Mahanon murmured, stepping into the nook, making the other mage look over at him, eyes twinkling in interest.

“Fire away, amatus, I’m sure I can answer it,” Dorian replied.

“Oh, I think you can,” the elf agreed, stepped right up into the other’s personal space. Dorian’s eyebrows lifted a little, then he smirked. “I seem to remember you telling the Revered Mother about some sort of credit…” Mahanon trailed off, watching amusedly as Dorian blinked, then the smirk turned so incredible filthy.

“You’re curious about the credit my tongue get’s me, amatus?” he asked, arms finding themselves at the elf’s waist, pulling him close. Mahanon chewed on his bottom lip, but nodded, braving a challenging smirk.

“If you’re up for it,” Mahanon replied and Dorian chuckled, voice dipping into a deep octave.

“I’m always up for it, now tell me, shall I take you in the chair?” he inquired, leaning forward to press lips and then teeth against the elf’s neck, making him shudder. “Or against the shelf?” Dorian added, hands traveling, fingers working the belt and the trousers down. Mahanon moaned, shaking with arousal.

“Fuck- I can’t- I don’t know, anywhere, everywhere-” Mahanon gasped out, groaning.

“Oh, amatus, so filthy, I love it,” Dorian grunted, pressing Mahanon back against the nearest shelf, hard enough that some books rattled. He was quick to go down on his knees, working the elf’s trousers and smalls down to mid thigh. Mahanon gasped. trembling as the mage’s wicked tongue shot out to tease at his half hard cock. Dorian look up at him, eyes alight with a wicked gleam before he took all of Mahanon’s dick into his mouth. The elf scrambled, a hand shooting up to stifle the surprise moan wanting to escape. There no else here, but there was way they were ever completely alone, but the thought of doing this in such a public place, it set his veins on fire.

“D-Dorian!” Mahanon moaned helplessly, chewing on his curled fist, hips jerking a little. Dorian guided his other hand to his hair and the mage tugged needily. Dorian chuckled at that and the vibrations sent pleasure right up the elf’s spine. Everything became a bit of a blur after that as Dorian’s tongue curled around his cock, in ways he hadn’t before. This was nowhere near the same as what Dorian had shown him some weeks ago. Then he suddenly pulled off and his hands, clamped like steel on the elf’s hips, motioned for him to turn.

“Turn around, amatus,” the mage murmured, voice husky and deep, licking his lips. Mahanon did, with some help, his trousers and smalls falling to his ankles, making it hard to move, but still, he put him hands against the shelf. Dorian used a hand to spread his feet, then Mahanon gasped, feeling lips and teeth against his ass. Nipping skin and sucking spots.

“Vhena- that’s-” Mahanon’s ears twitched, his face hotter than any dragon’s fire. Dorian hummed and one of his hands reached between the elf’s thigh’s to grab at his cock, somehow managing to stroke him in a perfect motion. Lavellan groaned, head lolling forward to rest against some dusty tomes. Dorian’s free hand pressed against the flesh of the elf’s ass, spreading him a little, his other hand joining soon to help.

“Ready?” Dorian muttered, words almost lost against the skin of Mahanon’s ass. The elf heard it either way, ears far too sharp to lose something like that. Lavellan grunted and nodded, but then remembered it wasn’t like Dorian could properly see it.

“Y-yes,” he managed to gasp out and Dorian snickered, then dove in. The first touch of his tongue almost had the elf scrambling up the shelf in surprise, but Dorian’s hands kept him in place as his tongue traced across the tight rim, then pressed, only a little at first. “Vhenan?! T-that-” Mahanon tried, but Dorian used his tongue to reply, pressing more insistently. The elf relaxed instinctively, shuddering when the tongue prodded and pressed in. It was very, very different than Dorian’s fingers, or his cock, all wet, soft and so very, very warm.

“Good… just like that, amatus,” Dorian groaned, pulling away a little to trail a little further down, hands guiding Mahanon to bend a little more, showing off more to the other mage. Dorian laughed, fondly, then licked down the stripe of skin between balls and ass, pressing the tip of his nose as he licked at the elf’s balls. Mahanon shuddered and jerked, not quite sure if he wanted to pull away or push closer.

“Vhenan, good- need- n-need more- fenedhis!” Mahanon cursed as Dorian’s tongue worked it’s way back again, then pressed into him again, insistent and it had him fully at the mage’s mercy. Pleasure and the thrill of being discovered sent heat pooling in his lower belly. “Shi- if a-anyone…” Mahanon trailed off, groaning again, shuddering as pleasure ran up his spine. Dorian chuckled and then, electricity shot up within him, sending him reeling forward and he arched, crying out. Pleasure pooled and drowned out anything and everything, all thoughts ceasing as he scrambled for more. Then the dam broke and he groaned loudly, arching, coming, unable to stop himself or alarm Dorian.

“Staining the books, hm, amatus?” Dorian mock-scolded as he pulled back, hands moving to the elf’s hips, quite possible to hold him up because his legs was liquid, plain and simple. Mahanon’s head pressed against the books and he shuddered, eyes closed as he just relaxed into the aftermath of the orgasm.

“Y-your fault…” Mahanon managed to muttered and Dorian chuckled, moving behind him and the trousers and smalls were lifted and soon, the elf found himself dressed, though disheveled and still messy. The elf ignored the man presence afterward, dropping into the mage’s chair as Dorian frowned, eyeing the books, whose spines were covered in jucky come.

“That’ll be hard to get out,” he muttered, but then shrugged and turned away.

“You’re not the only ones who read those books Dorian,” the elf murmured, giving the other man a wide, sort of silly smile and Dorian’s eyes twinkled with unabashed want, smile softening. The elf motioned for him to come over and the mage did. Mahanon deftly yanked him down so he straddled him. Dorian smirked, allowing the elf to work his trousers opened, one hand palming his still erect cock through the leather.

“Venhedis-” Dorian gasped, eyes closing as he dropped forward, pressing his forehead to Mahanon’s shoulder. The elf smiled and worked a hand into the mage’s trousers and smalls. Grasping the hard cock, he jerked and the Tevinter shuddered, taking a sharp breath and then groaned, shamelessly thrusting forward and into Mahanon’s hand. “So, is my tongue good?” he managed to stutter out, in between sharp intakes of breath and groans. Mahanon groaned as well.

“Creators, Dori, the credit is an understatement,” the elf replied, gently nipping at the man’s ear as he worked Dorian into an orgasm that left him shaking and trousers messed up. “There, now we both looked disheveled,” he clarified, but for good measure, dragged hand through Dorian’s carefully styled hair, messing up the curls. Dorian grunted and leaned back a little, glaring at him.

“Amatus, leave me hair be, think of the rumors,” he muttered, all jest and no heat.

“Oh, yes, the scandal that the scion of house Pavus is seen with a messy hair and rumpled trousers, the nobles will have heart attack, Mother Giselle will never recover,” Mahanon joked, feeling tremors of laughter rise through Dorian’s chest before he actually started laughed.

“I adore you, you mischievous little elf,” the man stated and Mahanon grinned.

“Mm, of course you do, ma vhenan, now let’s go parade the hall, see if there aren’t someone still awake,” he suggested. Dorian chuckled.

“You’re mad, and no one’s still awake.”

“Certain?” a familiar, amused voice from the rookery called down and the two startled, eyes rising to the banisters. Leliana smirked down at them, an eyebrow raised.

“Fenedhis lasa! L-Leliana!”

* * *

 

Their escape from the library wasn’t as dignified as Dorian would have thought it’d be, but they still giggled like children when they were finally in the Inquisitor’s quarters and could lock the door. The night was still young and Dorian decided to give Mahanon some extra examples of his expertise with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> so short ;A;  
> also those poor books will never recover  
> Dorian tries to clean them... it barely helps


End file.
